


Running Blind

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advice, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot in which Cuddy finds out she is pregnant and goes to Wilson for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Blind

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works. I don't remember what exactly inspired this piece, other than the song ("Running Blind" by Godsmack).

~ Running Blind ~

"I'm pregnant," Cuddy said bluntly.

"Congratulations," Wilson replied, sounding stunned at the sudden admission.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked. This time he heard it - the desperation in her voice.

"But this is... you  _wanted_  a baby."

"I wanted  _a_  baby," she said, heavily stressing the  _a_. She bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. "Not  _this_  baby."

Now he understood. She'd already decided to keep it, but the emotional turmoil this choice caused her was making her resolve waver. Which is why she wanted him to convince her that her initial decision was the right one.

"If you abort, you may never be able to conceive again," Wilson said. "You would never be able to forgive yourself if you waste this chance..." He paused and sucked in a deep breath before hitting her with the strongest argument he had in his arsenal. "And House would never forgive you for killing his child."

~oOo~


End file.
